List of Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (Dantescifi)
This is the list of the Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (mentored by Wisdom Tree Moak), one of the most famous Sentai in history, all canon and fanon, and their animal totems and genders are in parenthesis. Their American counterparts are the Lost Galaxy Rangers from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. They also come in toy form (with their personal weapons, arsenal, etc.). *Ginga Red (lion; male) *Ginga Green (dragon/falcon; male) *Ginga Blue (gorilla; male) *Ginga Yellow (wolf; male) *Ginga Pink (wildcat; female) *Ginga Black (bull; male) *Ginga Crimson (rhinoceros; male) *Ginga Navy (phoenix; female) *Ginga Silver (shark; male) *Ginga Brown (grizzly bear; male) *Ginga Purple (bat; female) *Ginga Orange (platypus; male) *Ginga White (polar bear; male) *Ginga Gold (rhinoceros beetle; male) *Ginga Teal (dolphin; male) *Ginga Indigo (quetzal; male) *Ginga Saffron (rhinoceros; male) *Ginga Amethyst (raven; female) *Ginga Vermilion (fox; male) *Ginga Chartreuse (mouse; female) *Ginga Magenta (crane; female) *Ginga Viridian (alligator; male) *Ginga Burgundy (black bear; male) *Ginga Powder (walrus; male) *Ginga Scarlet (hawk; male) *Ginga Cyan (elephant; female) *Ginga Azure (deer; male) *Ginga Lavender (armadillo; female) *Ginga Gray (fennec fox; male) *Ginga Beige (stingray; male) *Ginga Cerulean (peacock; female) *Ginga Slate (crow; male) *Ginga Cobalt (condor; male) *Ginga Gunmetal (lion; male) *Ginga Copper (sawshark; male) *Ginga Bronze (buffalo; male) *Ginga Khaki (mole; male) *Ginga Citrine (jaguar; male) *Ginga Maroon (boar; male) *Ginga Olive (mongoose; male) *Ginga Peach (raccoon; male) *Ginga Cream (sheep; male) *Ginga Sangria (gaur; male) *Ginga Plum (koala; male) *Ginga Emerald (tortoise; male) *Ginga Cerise (hamster; female) *Ginga Mauve (wombat; female) *Ginga Moccasin (sea snake; male) *Ginga Aquamarine (horse; female) *Ginga Pearl (zebra; female) *Ginga Turquoise (manatee; female) *Ginga Platinum (white tiger; male) *Ginga Tan (mammoth; male) *Ginga Bittersweet (prairie dog; male) *Ginga Periwinkle (penguin; female) *Ginga Sapphire (vulture; male) *Ginga Fuchsia (panda; female) *Ginga Dark Green (frog; male) *Ginga Mahogany (bighorn sheep; male) *Ginga Sea Green (sea turtle; female) *Ginga Claret (reindeer; male) *Ginga Lime (chameleon; male) *Ginga Amber (orangutan; male) *Ginga Ecru (coyote; male) *Ginga Taupe (sloth; male) *Ginga Tawny (owl; male) *Ginga Lilac (flamingo; female) *Ginga Ochre (hippopotamus; male) *Ginga Sepia (crocodile; male) *Ginga Celadon (swift; male) *Ginga Rust (baboon; male) *Ginga Orchid (cougar; female) *Ginga Ash (mustang; male) *Ginga Steel (crab; male) *Ginga Sky (swallow; female) *Ginga Burnt Orange (donkey; male) *Ginga Brick (lesser panda; female) *Ginga Caramel (bobcat; male) *Ginga Marigold (kinkajou; female) *Ginga Burnt Sienna (squirrel; male) *Ginga Verdigris (elk; male) *Ginga Indochine (eel; male) *Ginga Carmine (ibis; male) *Ginga Linen (sloth; male) *Ginga Goldenrod (eagle; male) *Ginga Butterscotch (horse; male) *Ginga Heliotrope (butterfly; female) *Ginga Dark Gray (humpback whale; male) *Ginga Harlequin (parrot; male) *Ginga Amaranth (cardinal; female) *Ginga Ultramarine (zorilla; male) *Ginga Royal Blue (kingfisher; male) *Ginga Garnet (bison; male) *Ginga Rose (pelican; female) *Ginga Ebony (panther; male) *Ginga Ivory (snow leopard; female) *Ginga Thistle (seahorse; female) *Ginga Jade (jackal; female) *Ginga Auburn (beaver; male) *Ginga Sienna (squirrel; male) *Ginga Umber (okapi; male) *Ginga Sunset (giraffe; male) *Ginga Cadet Blue (hedgehog; male) *Ginga Dark Brown (anteater; male) *Ginga Orange Peel (goldfish; female) *Ginga Hunter Green (elk; male) *Ginga Salmon (carp; male) *Ginga Avocado (caiman; male) *Ginga Wisteria (sheep; female) *Ginga Persimmon (crossbill; male) *Ginga Apricot (tamarin; female) *Ginga Brass (hammerhead shark; male) *Ginga Ruby (shrew; male) *Ginga Mint (German shepherd; male) *Ginga Forest (gecko; male) *Ginga Coral (eel; female) *Ginga Aubergine (panther; female) *Ginga Hazel (meerkat; female) *Ginga Topaz (chimpanzee; female) *Ginga Bisque (llama; male) *Ginga Spring (hummingbird; female) *Ginga Rainbow (unicorn; male) Category:List of Sentai teams